happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Health Nutty
Health Nutty is an episode of season 62 of HTFF. Roles Starring * Sanus * Nutty Featuring * Cuddles * Sporty * Giggles * Bun Appearing * Cornelius Plot We see Sanus, at the gym, working out by running on a treadmill. He starts singing a tune when he sees Nutty walking down the street to the candy store. Noticing how overweight Nutty is, he decides to "help" Nutty by getting him into shape He runs off to try and catch up with Nutty. Nutty is about to walk into the candy store when he is stopped by Sanus, asking him about his overweight he is. Shrugging, Nutty tries to walk into the store again when Sanus pulls him away. Deciding to take matters into his own hands. Nutty sighs sadly as he is dragged away from the candy store. Nutty is now standing in workout gear, along with Cuddles, Sporty, Giggles, and Bun. Sanus has made a race track form them to runs around with hurdles to help them improve leg muscles. As they start, Nutty trudges along while everyone else excels. Nutty grabs a piece of candy but Sanus shouts at him, causing Nutty to throw the candy away. It lands on the track, tripping Cuddles, making him fall and get decapitated by one of the hurdles. Giggles trips over his body and snaps her neck. Bun jumps over them but lands on another hurdle, slicing him in half. Sporty jumps over all of them but doesn't look where's he going and gets impaled on a tree branch. Sanus, noticing the carnage and the fact that Nutty hasn't even moved, decides to get him more professional help. They are now back at the gym and Nutty is trudging along on a treadmill. Sanus gets an idea and puts a piece of candy in front of him, making him run faster. Sanus cheers at this, until Nutty bites his hand off trying to get the candy. Sanus screams and runs off, and causing Nutty to chase after him. Cornelius then tries out the treadmill. Due to all the blood, the treadmill malfunctions and shreds Cornelius to bits, making a messy scene. Nutty then tries lifting weights, and seems to excel until he drops one of the weights on Sanus' foot. They then try barbells but to no avail, as Nutty drops is because it's too heavy, causing it to land on Sanus' other foot. Sanus winces in pain and hops around on his feet but slips on water and hits one of the treadmills, spilling water on it and all the others, causing an explosion that sends Nutty and Sanus flying. Nutty lands on the ground while Sanus lands in the candy store. A funnel lands on Sanus and impales him in the head. A shelf then tilts candy into the funnel causing it to land inside Sanus' head. Sanus screams in pain as more and more candy lands inside his head. A soda bottle then drips inside Sanus' head, causing all the candy to fizz inside his head, melting his brain. The episode ends as Nutty goes inside the store and purchases a gumball, which turns out to be Sanus' eyeball. Moral "When life hands you candy, eat it!" Deaths # Cuddles is decapitated by a hurdle # Giggles breaks her neck # Bun is sliced in half by a hurdle # Sporty is impaled on a tree branch # Cornelius is shredded by a treadmill # Sanus' brain is fried. Injuries # Sanus' hand is bitten off, has both his feet crushed by weights, launched in and explosion, a funnel impales his head and gumballs and soda land inside his head. Trivia * Monae was going to appear in this episode, but was scrapped for a later appearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor